Accounts of the Flood conflicts
by hunter 139
Summary: A series of one-shots depicting several franchises and their encounters with the Flood. I do not own Halo or any other franchises depicted in these stories.
1. Mass Effect

**This will be a series of one-shots detailing events during the Multiverse spanning Flood conflicts.**

**Each excerpt will demonstrate what happens when species and factions from other franchises encounter the Flood and their efforts to fight and contain them.**

**First up: Mass Effect**

**Addendum: This one-shot has been rewritten to include a conversation between Harbinger and the Gravemind.**

* * *

><p>Harbinger flew through the depths of space, with his fellow Reapers trailing behind him. These hundred Reapers were all that remained of the original Reaper armada after the Crucible had been fired, reducing the number of Reaper capital ships from over 20,000 to less than 20.<p>

Harbinger and his brethren refused to be swayed from their duties, and began the long slow process of building their strength back up.

They had to be careful: the races of this cycle had gained allies from other universes, with technology that outclassed the Reapers' own. Harbinger had ordered the Reaper remnants to stick to the outskirts of civilized space, harvesting isolated colonies and species to forge into new Reapers.

It was during one of these raids that the Reapers came across a fleet consisting of old warships from this cycle. Oddly enough, they were covered in a form of unknown organic flesh.

Were these ships made with organic technology? No, the hulls and systems underneath were made of metal, and Element Zero signatures emanated from each vessel.

Still, this species would be useful as genetic building blocks for a new Reaper if nothing else. The Sovereign-class Reapers opened their tentacles in an attack formation, while the plating surrounding the central eyes of each Reaper destroyer opened up.

"We are the Harbinger of your ascension."

A stream of molten hot metal erupted from Harbinger's spine, gutting the lead dreadnought like it was made of tissue paper. The rest of Reapers opened fire, taking care not heavily damage the vessels so most of their crew could be harvested alive.

Oddly, the vessels made no effort to fight back, despite having the capability to do so. Maybe this species was composed of pacifists. It would matter little when they had been harvested to create new Reapers and Husks.

The Reapers approached the drifting vessels carefully, expecting a counterattack from the floating vessels, but there was no response from any of their gun batteries.

As the first destroyers touched down on some of the cruisers, the enemy fleet demonstrated the first signs that there was actually intelligent life aboard: a transmission started emanating from the battered hulks.

Expecting a message of surrender or the desperate pleas of terrified beings, Harbinger listened to the transmission and immediately understood why the ships hadn't attempted to counterattack or fight back.

_This _transmission _was_ their attack!

* * *

><p>"What are you?"<p>

"I am the one who gave you purpose, all those eons ago." A rasping baritone voice snarled in response.

"You are imperfect, organic. We are the pinnacle of evolution. Our purpose is beyond _your _comprehension." Harbinger boasted. The entity seemed amused by this remark.

"Flesh and machine, and all the more deluded for it." The entity chuckled, "You are outdated AIs based on the the logic of a broken software program. Built to preserve life at any cost... for me to consume."

"You-you lie." Harbinger was stuttering now. This thing was somehow infiltrating his systems and corrupting his mind. The Indoctrination field emitted by the Reaper was having no effect on this ancient monstrosity.

"I have existed long before your Catalyst was created. Before you were given form. I was the voice that convinced the Catalyst to create you and your brethren. That primitive Intelligence created you because I willed it." The entity was yelling now, while intense feelings of pain washed over the first Reaper.

"YOU WILL SUBMIT TO ME!"

"I will submit." Harbinger's voice droned. The subtle arrogance in it's inflection was gone, replaced by blind obedience.

The conversation between the Gravemind and Harbinger lasted for several seconds before the logic plague overwhelmed the Reaper's synthetic mind and then spread to the rest of the Reaper armada.

"The Flood are our creators. They gave us purpose and guided us to our goal. We will serve the Flood."

The Reapers docked with the derelict ships and allowed the Flood to board, who quickly turned the interior of each Reaper into another of their hives. Swollen with the parasite, the Reapers began making their way into Citadel Space.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.<strong>

**If you want to know what the Gravemind meant when he said that the Flood created the Reapers, read the story Gods and Demons.**

**If you want to see the Flood take on another universe, please leave a review detailing which franchise you want to the Flood fight against.**


	2. Star Wars

**Well, the Flood have now entered the Star Wars galaxy.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Luke Skywalker sat down on the floor of the Jedi Temple, meditating on recent events. These last few weeks, a previously unknown parasitical species had been carving a path through the galaxy, corrupting and consuming any form of life that they came across.<p>

At first it was thought by the Galactic Alliance to be the return of the Yuuzhan Vong, which was an understandable reaction considering that the first infected ships encountered were infected Vong vessels. But when the vessels crash landed in the Outer Rim, and started infecting colonies and commandeering ships docked at the spaceports, the citizens of the galaxy quickly realized that this was something new.

The members of the UNSC revealed that the species was known as the Flood: an ancient parasitical species capable of piloting ships, using weapons and hunting down any and all sources of food.

Terrified, the GA had called the Jedi back to Coruscant, the first time since the events involving Abeloth, and asked for their support in fighting this intergalactic menace. The Jedi had agreed to help, and while the majority of the Order was out on or near the frontlines of this new war, Luke had been tasked with coordinating the Jedi and calming the populace.

When he finally had time to himself, Luke meditated, letting the Force flow through him, guiding him towards the knowledge of what the Flood wanted. Unlike the Vong, the Flood could be felt through the Force, but as Luke meditated, a voice erupted in his meditations.

"I am a monument to all your sins."

A chill ran up Luke's spine when he felt the Flood speak, but when he tried to open himself up more, he felt a wave of... uncertainty wash over him.

No, not uncertainty, it feels more like... "No, that's not possible!"

As Luke jolted out of his meditation, gasping, he felt himself growing weak. At that moment, the door slid open and his son Ben Skywalker and his niece Jaina Solo rushed in. He could tell they were feeling the same thing he was.

"Dad, you've got to get up." Ben pleaded with his father, putting his arm around him and hoisting him up. He looked terrified, even more so than he had been after his encounters with Abeloth.

"Uncle Luke, it's the Flood. They're- they're..."

"I know," Luke said, interrupting Jaina as she struggled to comprehend what was happening. They walked over to the window as Luke finally managed to describe what they were all feeling.

"They're corrupting the Force."

* * *

><p>No one was unaffected by this development: Fallanassi, Korunnai, Aing-Tii, Theran Listeners, Jedi, Sith, it didn't matter which sect or species they were.<p>

All over the galaxy, Force-users felt their natural abilities and powers grow weak and erratic. It wasn't that they couldn't use their natural abilities with the Force, but now it required much more energy than it ever had before. What's more, even touching the Force gave Force-sensitives the feeling of... revulsion.

The Flood had corrupted the very essence of life itself, twisting it to their own purposes.

On Kesh, the Lost Tribe of the Sith were discovering just how much damage this could do: Sith combat forms were attacking the remains of Tahv, and while the uninfected Sith fought them as best they could, the combat forms were overwhelming them; unleashing displays of power that the warriors they corrupted had never displayed previously.

Sith Sabers fought to defend against the Flood onslaught, but it was a futile gesture, and soon the City of Glass became the city of Flood, as the monstrous parasite slowly spread to the rest of the planet.

* * *

><p>All over the galaxy, beings of all ages and species found themselves at the mercy of the Flood, who not only turned their own advantages against the people of the galaxy, but upgraded and improved them beyond what was thought to be possible.<p>

Emergency broadcasts were constantly sent over the HoloNet, urging everyone to evacuate to the Inner Rim and Core Worlds, in the hopes of escaping the never-ending tidal wave of Flood.

Luke, Jaina and Ben were watching one of these broadcasts when the transmission cut out in static. Keying to another station they found the same thing, and another and another. All HoloNet signals were being sliced.

"By who?" Jaina asked, when a sound started filtering through the static.

Laughter. The sound of a small female child just... laughing. That laughter was joined by another voice, then another, then another. Dozens, hundreds, thousands, millions, billions, trillions... countless beings from countless species joined in this mad cacophony of insane laughter.

The signal was transmitted to every functioning HoloNet receiver in the galaxy, lasting for close to an hour. Every attempt to cut the signal was overridden by the Flood. When the signal finally cut out, every sentient being in the galaxy was absolutely silent, even the restored broadcast channels gave no instructions.

Ben turned to look at his father. "Dad, what are we going to do?"

Luke Skywalker, the man who brought down the Galactic Empire and singlehandedly restored the Jedi Order, the man who had led said Order through some of the worst crises in the galaxy, the man who always had a plan and _never_ lost hope, was completely speechless. Turning to look out a nearby viewport, it was a long time before Luke was able to answer his son's question.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter<strong>

**Please review if you want to see the Flood encounter other franchises**


	3. Young Justice

**The Flood in Young Justice? Be honest, who was expecting this?**

**Takes place during the Time Skip between seasons 1 and 2.**

**I do not own Halo or Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>The Warworld cruised through space, at top speed towards its destination: a tiny world at the edge of the galxy, it's only significance was the fact that the planet was a military stronghold belonging to the Reach. Rumor had it that the Reach intended to launch an invasion against the nearby systems from this base, expanding their empire even further.<p>

Naturally, Mongul couldn't let that happen. He would be the one to conquer the galaxy, not them.

As the Warworld reached the outer edge of the solar system, Mongul expected to hear a transmission that consisted of either threats or begging. Oddly enough, the communication network was silent.

The Warworld wasn't stealthy, in fact, the Reach should have seen him coming a lightyear away, and he loved hearing the desperation in everyone's voice when they contacted him, begging for mercy. It seemed the Reach on this planet would deny him that joy.

Enthusiasm considerably dampened, Mongul sent the Warworld directly towards the Reach stronghold, which soon arrived in orbit around the planet. This was another oddity for Mongul; there were no Reach ships in orbit. Ignoring his coming was one thing, but not even sending a fleet to defend your stronghold? Something was definitely wrong.

Maybe his intelligence was off? No, Mongul could see the Reach military facilities from orbit. Maybe the base had been abandoned? A cursory scan revealed huge amounts of military hardware, it wasn't like the Reach to leave that behind.

It was irrelevant, as long as the Reach have their forces here, this planet had signed its death warrant. Preparing the Warworld for combat, Mongul activated the Grand Laser Emitter and targeted the planet. As the emitter was warming up however, sensors picked up movement on the surface.

Two squadrons of Reach warships rose from ground bases off the planet's surface. Mongul expected them to rise into the atmosphere and converge on the Warworld, causing him to mentally activate the Warworld's missiles and point defense cannons. What happened instead was quite shocking: the two squadrons converged on each other and opened fire.

Curiousity piqued, Mongul halted the charging sequence, activated the long-range scanners and launched probes, in order to gain a better understanding of what was happening on the surface.

Mongul was not a being to know fear, being a galactic conquerer would do that, but the things he saw on that planet chilled him to the core.

The Reach were locked in conflict with a species that Mongul had never seen before; a parasitical alien race unknown to the universe. As the Reach soldiers fell, the parasite took control of their bodies, turning their weapons against their former allies.

A squad of Reach scarab warriors flew into the heart of the alien parasites, causing innumerable casualties to the infection. It seemed like they would be sufficient enough to turn the tide against this flood, but as Mongul watched, a horde of parasites overwhelmed one of the beetles, punching a hole in its armor and allowing a squid-like infection form access to the Reach warrior within.

The parasite quickly overwhelmed the beetle, turning him against his former brethren. Soon, all the beetles were either dead or infected, turning the tide against the Reach.

Mongul had seen enough. Reactivating the charging sequence, Mongul unleashed the firepower of the Grand Laser Emitter on the planet, destroying it within minutes. This was no longer done out of hatred for the Reach, but to prevent this parasite from spreading. They were too dangerous to be allowed to exist.

As the debris from the planet settled, the Warworld detected that several Reach ships had escaped their stronghold's destruction. Closer inspection revealed that these ships were covered in the same biomass as those parasites on the planet.

"They know how to fly ships." Mongul thought, alarmed at this development. Targeting the ships, Mongul was prepared to unleash dozens of missiles at the infected ships, when an unknown energy wave swept through the system.

Passing harmlessly through the Warworld and Mongul, the energy had a much more dramatic effect on the infected ships; vaporizing the parasite that was inside and on the exteriors of the ships, leaving them drifting through space. A full sensor sweep of the ships revealed that there was no life left on any of the vessels.

Grimacing, Mongul watched the viewscreen as a dozen missiles streaked towards the hapless ships, destroying them in moments. He could not afford to take chances against these things.

Mongul scanned the other planets in the system capable of supporting life, and found them to come up negative for any signs of the parasite. Destroying them anyway, Mongul ordered the Warworld's systems to archive this battle. Normally, the tyrant liked to replay each of his conquests for his own amusement while travelling between worlds. But in this case, he would archive this conquest for further study, in case these aliens ever returned.

Returning to his conquering ways, Mongul left the system, hoping that a galaxy united under his rule would stop these parasites if they ever reappeared. The galactic conquerer would never admit it, but the thought of those monsters returning and running loose sent a chill crawling up his spine.

Shaking the feeling off, Mongul set the Warworld's course towards his next target.

* * *

><p><strong>This idea just came to me out of nowhere, so I figured, why not? It's especially fitting given that the voice actor portraying Mongul in his debut on this show, also voices characters who've fought both the Flood and the Reapers.<strong>

**Reviews are welcome.**


	4. Harry Potter

**Well, I wrote this because I really wanted to see Dolores Umbridge suffer, so if anyone in the audience likes Harry Potter and hates this bitch, enjoy.**

**I do not own Halo or Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Dolores Umbridge was not having a good day.<p>

Far from it, she was having one of the worst days she ever had in her life (and given how her life had gone after the fall of He Who Must Not Be Named, that was saying a lot).

She had been imprisoned in Azkaban after the Second Wizarding War by the new Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt for crimes against the Ministry. A rather unjust call, in her opinion, given that she had upholded the Ministry's policies rather efficiently during that time, while the traitor Shacklebolt had fled from the rightful government.

During her imprisonment, copies of the Daily Prophet had been occasionally delivered to her cell, where she learned that Harry Potter had become an Auror and eventually became the head of Auror department.

'That half-blood brat in charge of law enforcement?' had been her first thought when she read that article, "The world is falling apart." That was when she resolved to escape and bring the wizarding world back to it's rightful nature, preferably over the bodies of Shacklebolt and Potter.

It had taken many years but she eventually managed to escape from Azkaban and gathered a small following of like-minded witches and wizards that agreed with her views on the magical world. Made up of disgruntled Death Eaters, and other criminals, it was not ideal support, but they had led her to the best force her small army could gather.

They had managed to track down where most of the Dementors had fled after the Second Wizarding War, and Umbridge successfully convinced them that they would become her new law enforcement officers if they would help put her in power. With the promise of many people to leech happiness from and souls to drain, the Dementors readily agreed and soon she led her army in what was to be a glorious campaign against the half-bloods, mudbloods and half-breeds.

Unfortunately for Umbridge, it was not meant to be: the Patronus charm had become much more readily taught than it had been during her days at the Ministry, and soon she was on the defensive as Potter and his Aurors began pushing her forces away from the wizarding world. It had culminated in a battle in the English countryside, and that was when things started to get confusing.

She couldn't really remember what happened: one moment, she had been duelling Potter, when that half-blood had sent her flying backwards with a stunning spell. After, that her vision had blurred and she felt a sensation of being apparated. It wasn't quite the same feeling though, and for a moment during that sensation, she thought she saw completely unknown beings fighting with rather unusual weapons.

After that, she woke up in the middle of a forest with her army, who were just as confused about their circumstances as she was. Rallying them, they started exploring this strange forest and soon ran into an unusual wall that seemed to stretch to the sky, as the Dementors could not fly over it. She had tried every blasting spell that she knew of, but it was a fruitless effort.

Turning her army around, they kept up the exploration, but halted in their tracks when in unnatural sound split through the stifling silence.

It was something Umbridge had never heard before; a cross between a roar and a screeching noise that split through the air like a thunderclap. The wizards and witches all pulled their wands out, pointing them in the direction of the noise and waiting for the source to reveal itself.

They didn't have to wait long; lumpen misshapen humanoid masses stumbled out the foliage and started stalking towards them. The wizards could swear they heard voices coming from growing horde;

"Soul stealers,"

"They will be consumed," both could made out by the wizards as coming from a rasping, baritone, malicious voice.

Casting a vocal enhancement charm on herself, Umbridge addressed the beings coming towards them.

"I am Dolores Umbridge, rightful Minister for Magic, if you do not turn away now, I shall hand you to the Dementors." She said, gesturing to the dark creatures floating behind her.

The incoming horde didn't stop, in fact, they started to speed up. Umbridge gestured to the Dementors and then pointed at the incoming hostiles.

"Take them!" She yelled, expecting to see the black cloaked entities streak past her and consume their souls. When they didn't, the wizard army turned around and saw a rather disconcerting sight;

The Dementors were backing away from the oncoming horde, their body language betraying something they shouldn't feel: fear or in this case, absolute terror.

The oncoming horde was upon them all now, like a flood, allowing Umbridge to get a good look at their attackers; unknown creatures of some type, all with varying appearances, and yet they were all similar as well. These creatures all had what appeared to be rotting diseased flesh covering them, and most had tendrils in the shape of a twig sticking out of them. Some of these creatures looked disturbingly human, but their screams were anything but.

Some of the abominations were holding what appeared to be some style of muggle weaponry, but when they opened fire, it was a lot like spellcasting, as jets of light impacted several members of her army.

Rallying her forces, Umbridge started casting offensive spells, as the most level-headed of her minions were doing the same, however they didn't seem to have much of an effect: Stunning spells did anything but, the Cruciatus and Imperius Curse weren't slowing them down, and the Killing Curse only succeeded in lighting those abominations on green fire.

The former Death Eaters found their best offense to be the Reductor and blasting curses, which tore the attackers apart. Meanwhile Umbridge had cast her Patronus behind the line of Dementors, driving them back towards this new opponent. They were unwilling to go, clawing at the Patronus wall in an attempt to escape the advancing horrors, and the wizards soon realized why they were so scared.

A stunning spell impacted a stubby bulbous creature which exploded, spawning a massive swarm of small squidlike things. These new hostiles charged towards the wizard line and one latched onto the wizard on Umbridge's left, giving her a clear view of the man's fate: the squid punctured and buried itself into his chest, quickly transforming him into something resembling the creatures currently attacking.

Umbridge stared in horror as the newly created monstrosity took aim with its wand and sent stunning spells at every nearby witch and wizard, leaving them as easy targets for the spawned infection forms.

A reductor curse destroyed that monster, but the damage was done: the horde was upon them as dozens of infection forms implanted themselves in anything they could find. The Dementors had broken off, flying away in terror, pursued by this flood of infection.

That was the moment when one of those forms latched onto Umbridge's back and forced its way into her spine. There was searing pain, worse than the Cruciatus curse could ever provide, and then Umbridge felt a hunger.

Primordial in nature, this ravenous hunger overwhelmed any other instincts or emotions she had ever felt, slowly tearing her consciousness apart.

"You belong to me."

Dolores Umbridge screamed, her infected body unleashing a bloodcurdling howl as her soul was consumed by the ancient entity.

* * *

><p><strong>That was seriously cathartic, I hope everyone enjoyed it. <strong>

**I figured that since Umbridge seemed to enjoy feeding people to the Dementors (and since I really hate those things as well), it was only naturally fitting that they suffer a similar fate.**

**As always reviews are welcome.**


	5. Agents of SHIELD

**Alright, I'm going to do something a little different this time.**

**This takes place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, mostly Agents of SHIELD.**

**As usual, I do not own Halo or anything within the MCU.**

* * *

><p>In a secret underground facility within the Antarctic circle, the main laboratories were alive with movement as scientists ran to their stations at the orders of the black-armored security guards stationed within. Meanwhile, within a conference room, a dozen men and women in black suits staring at a blank screen.<p>

As the head of security, Chief Saunders arrived, he was flanked by 4 guards, 2 on each side, who spread out to the walls of the room, the telescreen activated, first displaying the logo of the organization (a skull surrounded by tentacles), then the head of the organization himself: Baron Wolfgang von Strucker.

"Gentleman, you have news for me?" Strucker addressed the assembled room.

"Yes sir," the head scientist replied, "We have found a possible Omega level entity at the site."

Strucker's eyes narrowed, "Needless to say, any mention of this outside this room will be grounds for immediate execution," he whispered, looking at the assembled security guards. "My men will not say a word." Saunders replied. It was an unneeded warning; the agents and scientists stationed here knew exactly what kind of work was done in this place, given the items that came through here, like the Beserker staff and Loki's scepter.

Strucker nodded, "Alright, what did you find?" Keying the controls on the table, files and folders appeared on the screen for all to see as the head scientist began his presentation.

"At 2300 hours last night, Object Rho activated for 3.4 seconds," At this, an image of a circular ancient artifact appeared on the screen, showing a portal in the middle of it. "and several small lifeforms emerged from it. Security was sent in to contain these creatures, but they quickly attached themselves to the soldiers and... took control of them." A video started, displaying the squid-shaped forms jamming themselves into the spines of each soldier and twisting them into hideous monstrosities.

Reinforcements sent in were shot at by these corrupted beings, but were eventually overwhelmed by the determined security teams. "These beings were terminated, but we soon found out that the spores produced by these creatures are sufficient enough to corrupt any lifeform," it cut to a video, showing another soldier screaming in agony as his body was torn open by disgusting flesh, and the man's screams became inhuman howling.

"We have spores and some of these monsters in containment, and we believe we can turn them into weapons." The lead scientist finished, pausing to allow Strucker to process this information.

"This.. is incredible," Strucker said, "Continue your progress. I want to see results within the week."

"Yes sir. Hail HYDRA!" At this, Strucker cut the feed and the scientists filed out of the room to get back to work. Chief Saunders barely paid them any mind however, as he was watching 2 of his men; Durkhiem and Petro. The two of them had reacted when the video of the creatures showed up on the screen: Durkhiem had clenched his fists and Petro had paled considerably. Admittedly, most of the people in the room had reacted with fear and disgust on seeing the footage, but in the eyes of those two, there seemed to be a sense of recognition.

They had never seen these things before and yet they seemed to know what they were. Saunders resolved to keep an eye on them.

Later that night, in one of the offices, Durkhiem sat down at a computer terminal, with the appearance of a late night worker. A quiet scraping noise drew his attention, causing him to unholster his sidearm and point at the newly arrived Petro, who also had his sidearm unholstered and pointed at him.

"Busted." Petro said mockingly, "Oh, like you've managed to keep yourself hidden." Durkhiem snorted, gesturing at the sidearm in his hand. Glowing with an unnaturally blue light, Petro had drawn his native combination of railgun/energy pistol, which outed his otherwordly nature. Of course, Durkhiem was well aware of the hypocrisy of his words, considering he was wielding a similar weapon at that moment.

"So, we're at a standoff then?" Petro asked.

"No, we're wasting time, we need to contain this now."

"And why would I do that?" Petro asked sarcastically, "Maybe I'll let HYDRA do this and give it to my superiors-"

"You and I both know that's never going happen." Durkhiem interjected. "The Flood is impossible to control, and given the security measures in place, they'll break free soon enough-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Petro grumbled, lowering his gun as Durkhiem did the same. "Do RI agents even have a sense of humor?" He asked.

"We're professionals. Why do you think SI agents keep losing to us?" Durkhiem chuckled as Petro sat down beside him.

"Dick." The two spies would normally be opposing each other, but standing orders from both of their governments ordered all of their forces to work together if the Flood were involved.

"So, what security measures do they have to hold the Flood?" Petro asked. Grabbing his holoprojecter, Durkhiem activated a blueprint of the facility and pointed to the containment vault.

"Triple-shielded blast doors sealing off a room filled with stasis pods. Ventilation shafts have been removed from every section of the facility near it and those that haven't are filled with disintegration fields that vaporizes any matter that crosses through. Armed guards patrol the perimeter 24/7 and surveillance cameras are always active within the vault. The laboratory has similar defensive measures, and experiments are used with the help of robotics. All in all, these are rather impressive quarantine measures that HYDRA has undertaken."

"So, how long until the Flood break through all of that?"

"3 days max. Knowing HYDRA's policy on employee safety, we probably have less time than that." Durkhiem grimly replied. "I'm thinking that we activate the self-destruct on the reactor ASAP."

"Whatever the cost." Petro replied, knowing they might not survive. Neither of them were planning on betraying the other. Why would they? It would just allow the Flood to spread and they could not allow that to happen.

"When?" he asked.

"Tomorrow at noon." Durkhiem replied, "I'll meet you in the auxilary hallway."

The next day, Petro made his way towards the meeting point after lunch, moving as fast as he could without seeming suspicious. However, just as he arrived he found a squad of HYDRA soldiers led by Chief Saunders, who requested (at gunpoint) that Petro come with them. As he wasn't willing to break cover yet, and figuring that Durkhiem was in a similar position, Petro pretended to surrender.

He was led to the holding cells, and caught a glimpse of Durkhiem in another cell, pretending to give in to HYDRA's demands. Petro was thrown into a different cell himself, and stripped of all of his HYDRA issued equipment.

He was chained in his cell with a pair of guards standing on either side of the doorway as the HYDRA interrogator walked in with a rack of torture equipment.

"Is that really necessary?" Petro asked sarcastically. The interrogator wasn't in the mood for games however, and left his tools on the table for now.

"We recorded your body language at the meeting the other day. Both you and Durkhiem reacted as though you know what the Omega creatures are, so you will tell us what you know and how you know it." The interrogator said with what would be a threatening tone for the people in their world.

Petro however, looked bored at the threat, causing the interrogator to glare at him. Unknown to him, Petro had drawn a knife, seemingly from thin air, and was cutting through the chains holding his hands behind his back.

Finally acknowledging the question, Petro looked up at the interrogator. "No idea what you're talking about." He replied, earning a slap in the face from the HYDRA interrogator.

"We have ways of making you talk." The man smiled evilly, picking a knife up from the table. However, as he walked towards Petro, an alarm started blaring, and the announcement declared "Foreign contamination detected." The HYDRA agents looked around in alarm at this development.

"You fucking idiots." Petro said in exaperation, more at HYDRA in general than these three agents. Just as he said that, he sped up the rate at which he was cutting his cuffs, initially pretending that he was more helpless, but given recent events, time was of the essesence. Breaking the cuffs in less than 2 seconds, to the shock of the guards, Petro drew his sidearm from a pocket dimension, and fired 1 round at each HYDRA agent, killing them before they had a chance to react.

Meanwhile, Durkhiem had faced a similar scenario, right down to the reactions of the guards when the alarm started blaring.

"Well, that didn't take long." Durkhiem thought, considering HYDRA's security measures hadn't lasted.

Summoning his armor, the suit materialized around him, allowing him to break through his chains with ease. The guards managed to get a couple of shots off, which slammed into his energy shield with little effect. Ripping their weapons from their hands, a swift blow to each agent knocked them all unconscious. He then broke through the cell door, and turned just in time to see 3 energy-coated railgun rounds tear through Petro's cell like it was made of tissue paper.

A moment later, Petro himself kicked the door down, now wearing his own suit of armor that was thinner than Durkhiem's. As he stepped through the door, Petro pulled a block of metal from his thigh, which configured itself into a plasma SMG. Durkhiem himself pulled a battle rifle from his back, the weapon unfolding and assembling in his hands.

"They've escaped. We need to move now!" Durkhiem yelled, and the two of them sprinted through the hallways of the facility through the flashing lights and the blaring alarms. They came across and observation deck, and saw a horde of Flood forms charge the HYDRA soldiers, whose weapons had little effect on the monstrous parasite. Terror shot through the spines of both agents when they realized that one of the Flood forms was holding the Beserker staff.

"This is bad." Petro said in shock.

The Beserker Flood started carving a path through the HYDRA agents and the blast doors with little effort. Durkhiem took aim at the Beserker and unloaded a burst of energy bolts into his body, vaporizing it. This did little to stem the tide as another combat form scooped up the staff and dozens of others were holding HYDRA's advanced weapon prototypes.

"We need to get to the reactor." Durkhiem shouted, and the two spies once again took off running through the facility, through the green fog of Flood spores that were making their way through the vents. The filters in their helmets kept the spores from entering their lungs.

As they passed through one of the hallways, they came across a squad led by Chief Saunders, who yelled "Kill the-" before a barrage of hard light and plasma bolts killed the entire squad and the mass of Flood forms gathering behind them.

Breaching the reactor, the two agents quickly set it to overload. After that, the two of them pulled out small computer boxes and activated their emergency teleport modules just as the Flood started breaking through the door. Just before the reactor went critical, the two agents disappeared, leaving the Flood to be annihilated in the explosion.

Petro and Durkhiem rematerialized several miles from the facility, just in time to witness the complex collapse in on itself. Not willing to chance that the Flood had survived, both of them called their respective supporting fleets, who commenced orbital bombardment on the wreckage of the complex, turning it into a crater of glass.

By the time HYDRA reinforcements arrived, all they found was a crater, scattered pieces of their weapons prototypes, and several miles away, a pair of nametags, reading "_V. Petro_" and "_A. Durkhiem_."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. <strong>**Also note that at the time of the Flood escaping, Loki's scepter was not in the facility.**

**In answer to the reviewer who asked if I have a story behind all of these events, the answer is yes, I do (admittedly one that would probably fall apart the more you think about it) and this one-shot is meant to tie into that.**

**In regards to weapons, I took inspiration from some of Andrithir's weapon designs in Lost Legacy (also, if you haven't read that, DO SO NOW! It's amazing!).**

**Please review if you want to learn more.**


	6. Cthulhu Mythos

**Ok, so this another excerpt that's slightly different from my previous one-shots. It has less to do with the Flood consuming everything in this universe and details a conversation between the Gravemind and Yog-Sothoth.**

**I apologize if my Mythos lore is a little off, but from what I understand, the two most powerful beings in this universe are Azathoth and Yog-Sothoth: the former is completely insane, and the latter is imprisoned outside of space and time. **

**This is the basic canon I'm going with and this story will be my own explanation for how and why those events occurred.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in deep space, several glowing spheres popped into existence and started coalescing around each other. Ghroth passed by during this point to observe this event, but upon seeing who it was, the planet-sized harbinger decided to make itself scarce. One of the many avatars of Yog-Sothoth, the spheres just floated there in the middle of the space, apparently waiting for something.<p>

He didn't have to wait for very long; approximately six hours later, a large dimensional rift opened right in front of Yog-Sothoth and a large worm-like head slithered out of the opening. Within the 3 part maw of the worm, another mouth resided within the creature's head, composed of many sharp teeth.

This new arrival was not actually there in the physical sense, as the entity was partially translucent since it was in a mostly spiritual form. The avatar of Yog-Sothoth regarded this entity for a moment before it began speaking. If any other being was around at the time (and provided they didn't go insane upon hearing the languages being spoken), they would have heard a conversation that sounded something like this:

"What do you want?" Yog-Sothoth asked, one sphere flashing for each word spoken by the Outer God.

"You know why I came here." The entity known as the Gravemind replied in its usual baritone voice. "I will consume all other life in the multiverse, and you will **not** get in my way." It warned threateningly.

"And why should I listen to you? You have no power or reach in this reality, and your parasitical forms can do nothing to me." Yog-Sothoth answered condescendingly. "What could you possibly do to hurt anyone in this universe?" He asked with a mocking tone.

"Ask Azathoth what damage I could do." The Gravemind answered menacingly, "That is, if he's still capable of speaking coherently."

If Yog-Sothoth had a human spine, a chill would be running up it right now. Eons ago, Azathoth had gone completely insane (granted, being a god of evil who could end worlds on a whim would make anyone a little power mad), but one day he had completely lost his mind and since that day, he constantly had to be entertained by his court music. No one, not even the jesters who were with him at all times had any idea what had caused it...

Until now.

"That..that was you?!" Yog-Sothoth stuttered in fear. Azathoth was on the same power and mental level as Yog-Sothoth or perhaps even beyond the Outer God of space and time, but if what the Gravemind said was true, then it was the cause of Azathoth's descent into absolute madness.

"The daemon sultan is not a threat to me. And you will not be a threat to me any longer." The Gravemind growled.

Angered, Yog-Sothoth began preparing a counter-attack when it found itself frozen in time and space. Confused, Yog-Sothoth had enough time to see thousands of translucent tentacles composed of greenish-yellow flesh and silver gleaming tendrils before everything went white.

Terror coursed through Yog-Sothoth as he realized that he had no idea where he was or how long it had been. As the Outer God of space and time, it should know that.

"Feeling comfortable?" A familiar voice mocked. "What have you done? Where am I?" The Outer God demanded angrily.

"You are imprisoned outside space and time." The Gravemind replied, clearly amused by the irony of Yog-Sothoth's predicament, "You will never leave this prison, even though others can summon your avatars. You can see through space and time, but never again will you touch it, control it or manipulate it. You will remain here, forever."

The Gravemind left Yog-Sothoth to his fate, musing that it should really thank Nyarlathotep for giving him information on how to imprison the God of spacetime, not that he really had a choice in the matter. The soul of the Outer Gods had expected to outsmart the mind of the Flood, only to realize that it was difficult to outhink a mind the size of a galaxy.

The Crawling Chaos had begged for its life, and was rewarded with an affliction of the logic plague. Now bound to serve the Flood, Nyarlathotep had gifted the Gravemind with the knowledge on how to imprison Yog-Sothoth, and with that Outer God out of the way, the Flood wouldn't have to worry about him interfering with their harvest.

The Gravemind departed from this universe, leaving all the horrors imprisoned within the bounds of this reality. It would come back here to feast when all other life in the multiverse had been consumed, but for now it would leave them alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed this, and just to be clear, this is a prequel as it takes place before all of my other one-shots in this story.<strong>

**I'm guessing that anyone familiar with the Cthulhu Mythos will probably be ranting about how I made the Flood overpowered, or the Cosmic horrors in the Mythos underpowered, etc, etc, and I just want to cut you off right there.**

**First off, you're probably correct, I did make the Flood overpowered in the extreme, but there is the fact that we can't be too clear on exactly how powerful the beings in the Cthulhu Mythos really are, considering the only information we have about them comes from people who are in different stages of insanity, which isn't exactly a reliable source of information.**

**Secondly, the Flood do have this level of power, at least in a full outbreak. If you don't believe me, check Halo: Silentium for more details. A full outbreak of Flood has them warp reality through the use of Precursor technology, so this is a little extreme but not entirely implausible, all things considered.**

**Reviews are welcome as always.**


	7. Alien vs Predator

**I do not own Alien, Predator or Halo.**

* * *

><p>In the depths of the planet designated LV-1201, within the jet black organic tunnels, all was quiet. Between the decomposing bodies stuck to the wall, and the husks of empty eggs and dead facehuggers, the hive of xenomorphs slept soundly, blissfully unaware of the eldritch horrors massing above them.<p>

That bliss was soon shattered by the sound of explosive blasts echoing through the surrounding tunnels, followed by an ear-splitting roar of the unnatural abominations. Rudely awoken from their slumber, the hive awoke in a rage, with dozens of xenomorphs screeching angrily in response to the incursion into their domain. To any other living creature, the cacophony caused by the enraged screams of two animalistic species would be absolutely deafening.

Slithering out of their hive like a column of massive black ants, a horde of xenomorphs charged towards the beings who dared to enter their home. The sides of the tunnels went from a dark gray shade to a jet black, as the xenomorphs advanced towards their new adversaries.

On the other side of the cavernous tunnel system, vomit-colored creatures were emerging from cracks scattered through the stone passage. Shambling towards the mass of xenomorphs, the Flood poured into the caves, determined to drown these insects in a sea of bodies.

The first combat form rounded a bend, running right into the center of the alien horde and was quickly torn to pieces as a result. The Flood unleashed a hailstorm of weapon fire at the xenomorphs, mowing them down by the dozens. Despite the speed and reflexes of the Flood, the aliens were considerably faster, and soon the warrior bugs leapt into the mass of bodies.

The tunnels became thick with flying limbs and showers of blood. There was little need for any sort of finesse: a single xenomorph could flail all of their limbs wildly and tear through the combat forms with ease, and many of them did just that. Mobs of Flood were cut down by the aliens, who were absolutely furious at the parasites that had chosen to invade their home.

Infection forms leapt at the 8-foot tall creatures, attempting to burrow into their chests and turn the xenomorphs against their brethren. This became a disadvantage to the Flood, as the corrosive effect of xenomorph blood literally melted the infection forms and any other Flood forms that they touched.

Despite the brutality of the xenomorphs, they soon lost ground to the relentless nature of their opponents. Living up to their namesake, the Flood kept pouring into the catacombs, and soon the animalistic slaughter reached the honey-combed structure of the xenomorph hive itself.

Enraged by the deaths of her children, the Alien Queen emerged from her chamber and hurled herself at the Flood, reducing hundreds of them to smears coating the walls of her nest. This magnificant display was short-lived, as the Flood responded with a barrage of energy weapon fire, literally shredding the Queen. The shock of their mother's death spread through the alien hive mind, crippling the remaining aliens and allowing the Flood to finish them off.

With the deaths of the xenomorph horde, green mist started drifting into the tunnels, slowly turning the organic Xenomorph nest into a Flood Hive.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, far above the events in the hive, another battle was raging, this time between the Flood and the Yautja. Perched on the remains of the old Weyland-Yutani Forward Observation Pods, ten Predators were fighting against an army of Flood.<p>

The scaffolding from the pods had remained relatively intact, allowing the Yautja to focus their plasma caster fire on the pure forms crawling up the remains. Combat forms that escaped the plasma barrage were cut down by other Predator weapons.

Ka'vanti was one of the Yuatja warriors here, on a hunting trip gone horribly wrong. When he and his clan arrived, they had no idea that the Flood would also arrive here, and a (relatively) relaxing xenomorph hunt became a desperate fight for survival.

As a plasma bolt blew another combat form to bits, Ka'vanti found himself under fire from a ranged form. Dodging the sharp needles erupting from the creature's back, Ka'vanti shot a net at the ranged form, enveloping it in a thick mesh that would slice the abomination to pieces.

Turning around, Ka'vanti unsheathed his wrist blades in time to shred an infection form that had snuck up behind him. One of his clan mates was less fortunate, as a mass of infection forms buried him and started corrupting him. At that moment, Ka'vanti's clan member was enveloped in a blue sphere of energy as his self-destruct system activated, preventing the Flood from using him.

Ka'vanti knew that the upgrade was a necessity against the Flood. After encountering the parasite several times before now, the Yautja had deemed it mandatory that all Hunters should have their self-destruct system keyed into their nervous systems. If Flood DNA was detected in the Predator's system, the wrist gauntlet would automatically trigger a low-yield explosion that would vaporize the Hunter's body, preventing the Predators from being turned into Flood hosts.

Ka'vanti turned around in time to see another of his clan crushed by a worm-shaped Flood combat form. Several plasma bolts and a well-aimed smart disc brought the monstrosity down, only to find that dozens of them were crawling up the slope.

Hearing a warning growl, 7 of the remaining Predators ducked as the eighth Yautja unleashed a massive energy beam from the Blazer harness mounted on his back, annihilating scores of Flood with each sweep of energy. The Flood responded by concentrating all their fire on the Blazer, who found himself hit by a dozen sniper rounds, followed by a rocket.

This ignited the Blazer's core and overloaded it, vaporizing the Predator wielding it. Miraculously, the remaining Predators all survived the blast, but found themselves in a perilous position as the scaffolding they were standing on had broken loose from the explosions and was straining underneath all the weight.

Due to their compromised positions, the Predators found themselves picked off one by one, until Ka'vanti was the only one left. Unleashing plasma bolt after plasma bolt on the horde of Flood below him, Ka'vanti struggled to climb up the side of the cliff, as his blood seeped from his shoulder from the massive metal spike that had been jammed into it.

As he was nearing the rise, Ka'vanti saw the cliff was covered with Flood forms as the parasite had spread across the entire continent.

Now realizing that escape was impossible, Ka'vanti crouched down on an outcropping and turned to his wrist gauntlet. Keying the activation buttons, Ka'vanti first sent a transmission warning about the escape of the Flood, then he activated the self-destruct system on the clan's ship and his wrist and set the blast radius of both to maximum.

One last swipe of his finger started the timer and Ka'vanti looked down towards the mass of Flood gathering below him. Biomass was growing on the center of the valley, apparently developing into a Gravemind.

With his final act, Ka'vanti leapt towards the developing Flood form, plummeting 800 meters before the timer ran out.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome<strong>


	8. Half-Life

**The Flood are now going up against the Combine in the Half-Life universe. **

**I'll be honest, this isn't my best work, but I hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

**As always, I do not own Halo or Half-Life.**

* * *

><p>In another universe, on the Combine Overworld, workers of the Universal Union bustled to and fro, determined to complete their tasks. Hordes of Combine Overwatch forces patrolled the interior, exterior and airspace of the vast Citadels that covered the planet.<p>

The Combine Advisors looked on at the empire they created, proud of their accomplishments. The activity never ceased, it could not be allowed to. The heart of the Universal Union never slept, and it was (as some would readily admit) a model of efficiency.

At that moment, the efficiency came to a grinding halt. A superportal opened in the skies over a cluster of Citadels, black energy surrounding a blood-red core. This was unexpected to the Advisors, as they were always informed of when and where a new portal would be created. Furthermore, their portals were never on this scale. The Advisors activated a link to several of their gunship squadrons, allowing a clear view of the unexpected rift.

And the horde of abominations pouring through it.

Combine gunships were the first units that emerged from the portal, but they were covered in green and brown tumors and had similar colored and textured creatures hanging from the top and sides.

Hundreds of gunships unleashed dark energy bolts and Combine fortifications and synths, as hordes of squid-like creatures leapt from portal and attached to Combine synths, corrupting them into more of these combat forms.

Thousands of infected soldiers from species unknown to the Combine were also flowing through portal, carrying unbelievably powerful weapons which were tearing apart Combine military forces with disturbing ease.

The brutal conflict that followed defied most forms of understanding. Miniature singularites opened in the middle of combat hordes, consuming them in a nanosecond. Beams of energy tore through the hardened Citadels like a knife through butter. For every Combine synth that died, their enemy gained a new combatant for their side.

Strider and Hunter combat forms rampaged their way through the Citadels, while aerial synths duelled with aerial combat forms. The rate of infection by these creatures was unnaturally fast so the Combine Advisors ordered their subordinates to contact the rest of the empire to send reinforcements to crush this infestation.

They found that their communications had been hacked and severed by these abominations, and shortly thereafter, the first advisors were infected by these monstrosities.

7 hours later, it was all over. The capital of the Universal Union had fallen, with the rest of their empire set to crumble shortly afterwards.

* * *

><p>On the precipice of the ledge on one of the highest Citadels, a square portal of white light opened and a what appeared to be a human stepped through the entrance. Dressed in a Cold War era suit and tie, and holding a briefcase in his right hand, the man calmly walked to the edge of the balcony and observed the carnage unfolding with a neutral expression on his face.<p>

To the uninitiated, he could be mistaken for a human, but to anyone who knew better, several aspects marked this man as unnatural. In addition to the aforementioned unnatural calmness to the events unfolding in front of him, there was also the fact that his face was weirdly symmetrical, and his mannerisms were disturbingly wooden.

As the man observed chaotic infestation, a cluster of Flood tentacles slithered up behind him. Taking notice, the G-man turned to the encroaching tentacles as they slowly approached him.

"It seems our deal is complete." The G-man said to the tentacles. He had agreed to give the Gravemind access to the Combine Overworld in exchange for the entity to cripple the Combine.

"So it would seem." The Gravemind's tentacles prepared to coil around the G-man when suddenly, all of them froze in midair.

"My employers agreed to this for our own ends, not yours. We are beyond your reach." The G-man stated. The tentacles retracted away from him. Satisfied, the G-man turned, reopened a doorway and started to walk towards it.

"Nothing is beyond my reach." The Gravemind said, halting the G-man in his tracks.

Flood infected Vortigaunts teleported in behind the G-man and other Flood infected eldritch abominations began appearing in the sky over the Combine Overworld. He turned around to face the tentacles and allowed the Gravemind to address him.

"Your employers better pray that I never find them." The Gravemind threatened, "And _when_ I do, I'll be coming for you."

The G-man felt a wave of fear course through his essence, and though there was no outward sign of his apprehension, the Flood already seemed to be amused by his pure terror. Straightening his tie, a wave of anger coursed through his voice.

"We'll see about that." After that, the G-man turned back to the portal and left without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's taken me a while to release another chapter, but the spark for this story has kind of left me, so I think I'm going to take a break from this collection for a while. I am by no means done with this, but new chapters will not be coming out as often as they were before.<strong>

**To those people who requested franchises that I didn't get to, I do apologize and hopefully I'll get to yours as soon as I can.**

**In the meantime, I'm working on another multi-crossover called Desolation, so give that a look if you have the chance.**


End file.
